Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{j}{3} =4.5$ $j= $
Solution: Let's multiply to get $j$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{j}{3} &=4.5 \\ \\ \dfrac{j}3\cdot{{3}} &= 4.5\cdot{{3}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {3} \text{ to get } j \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{j}{\cancel3}\cdot{\cancel{{3}}} &= 4.5\cdot{{3}} \\ \\ j &= 4.5\cdot{{3}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $j={13.5}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{j}{3} &=4.5 \\\\ \dfrac{{13.5}}3 &= 4.5\\\\ 4.5 &= 4.5 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$